plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pogo Party
Pogo Party is the second to last Mini-game unlocked and takes place on the Roof. It features mainly Pogo Zombies and a few normal Zombies during the huge waves. To beat this Mini-game, the player has to survive three flags. Strategy tips *The Magnet-shroom is very helpful for the first few zombies, although it should not be relied upon, and isn't completely necessary (it is also almost useless later in the level due to the numbers of zombies). *The Squash can help to get rid of the first zombies, and is still useful later in game, but it isn't absolutely necessary. *The Imitater is very helpful, and should usually be used to imitate Tall-nuts, Squashes, or other instant kills. *Tall-nuts are not completely necessary in order to win, but make it much easier. *Roof Cleaners, while not completely necessary, are also very helpful in beating this level. It is helpful to use a combination of Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults, and to use a few Squashes while you set up Tall-nuts (and possibly a few Magnet-shrooms with Coffee Beans). The Kernel-pult alone isn't very helpful, as the butter it throws will not stop the Pogo Zombies. Plants Recommended *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Magnet-shroom (optional) *Coffee Bean (optional, if using some Magnet-shrooms) *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut *Squash *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Twin Sunflower (optional) An alternate arrangement is: *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Melon-pult *Winter Melon (strongly suggested, although it can be done without it) *Squash *Imitater Squash *Tall-nut *Twin Sunflower *Jalapeno (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) Another method is *Flower Pot *Sunflower *Tall Nut *Imitator Tall Nut/Squash *Squash *Cabbage Pult *Kernel Pult (Optional) *Melon Pult (Optional) *Cherry Bomb/ Jalapeno *Umbrella Leaf (Just for fun to clear ambush zombies) Strategy Strategy One Start planting a single column of Sunflowers in the back. Once these are all up, start planting Cabbage-pults in the second column. Plant a Tall-nut in the sixth column in the row the first Pogo Zombie comes in, and start planting Kernel-pults in the third and fourth columns. Whenever they recharge, plant Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts in the sixth column, and Squash any Pogo Zombies that come where you do not have a Tall-nut yet. Once all of the Tall-nuts are up, plant Melon-pults in the fifth column and upgrade Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers until the level is over. Strategy Two Build the two rear rows as Sunflowers, and be prepared to let the first few zombies trip the roof cleaners. Always place a Tall-nut on such a row first, three rows past the initial line of starting pots (sixth column from the left). Place the Chompers in the next row back and the the Kernel-Pults behind them, which will easily let you deal with attackers while you save up for melons. This is the best option for Chompers, as they can attack the row directly in front of them and help protect the Tall-Nuts while the butter and melons wreak havoc from the rear. Twin Sunflowers will make it easier to build up the Winter Melons as often as you can afford to plant them. Strategy Three Build the two rear rows as Sunflowers, and when zombies shows up, start using Squash and Imitater Squash whenever a Pogo Zombie attacks on the lane without any offensive plants; squashes are recharging enough fast to keep using them repeatedly. Finish planting Sunflowers and keep collecting enough sun to build a Melon-pult on the second or fourth lane, covering it with a Tall-nut on the fifth column. Whenever possible, keep upgrading Melon-pults into Winter Melons and Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers, always using Squash when necessary. Once you manage to make a column of Tall-nuts and Winter Melons, the rest is a piece of cake - just keep planting the Melon-pults on the fourth column until the end of the level. Strategy Four On the first rear row plant Sun flowers when the first Pogo-Zombie appears put a Cabbage-pult in the other rear and a Tall-nut in the next Flower Pot. Use Squash to beat Second Pogo-Zombie or if you choose the Imitater Tall-nut do not! Later in the level replace the Cabbage-Pults with Melon-pults and Winter-melons. Strategy Five (The "Flower Pot-less strategy") This strategy is guaranteed to win and doesn't require the use of extra flower pots. Start by planting a single column of sunflowers in the back. When the first Pogo-Zombie comes, Squash it. By the time the second Pogo-Zombie appears, you will likely have about 200 sun. If you do, plant a Tall-Nut in the third column of the zombie's row; save up sun until you can plant a Melon-pult behind the Tall-Nut. If you don't yet have 200 sun, let the roof cleaner take care of the second zombie. When the third Pogo-Zombie comes, place an Imitator Tall-Nut in its row (unless your regular Tall-Nut is recharged) and Squash it. Every time a Pogo-Zombie comes down an undefended lane, place a Cabbage-pult where it is, and (if its lane doesn't have one) a Tall-Nut. Once you have your Cabbage-pult/Melon-pult defenses and your barrier of Tall-Nuts complete, begin replacing Cabbage-pults with Melon-pults, and your top and bottom Sunflowers with Magnet-shrooms (don't forget to wake up your Magnet-shrooms!) And remember to replace Tall-Nuts as necessary. Keep doing this and you'll win the level in no time! Strategy Six (Grounded Strategy) Choose this plant: *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Twin Sunflower *Squash *Tall-nut *Split Pea *Starfruit Plant Sunflower on column 3 and 4. Use Squash for first Pogo Zombie. If the second Pogo Zombie appear, plant Tall-nut on back of that row and Split Pea on front Tall-nut. Do this until all row have Tall-nut, if Tall-nut recharging and there is a Pogo Zombie on row without Tall-nut, squash it. If all row have Tall-nut, plant 3 column Starfruit in front of Sunflower.If you have it, bring the imitater tall-nut so you do not need any instant kills. Strategy Seven (4 Stage Strategy) Disclaimer: '''This strategy is an edited version of a YouTube video strategy. The original strategy does not belong to the person who wrote this version When placed correctly, this strategy should win every time. Roof Cleaners, Wall-nut First Aid and the Garden Rake make it easier, but are not required. This strategy is called the "4 Stage Strategy" because it's built in 4 stages. There are only 8 plants used: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Flower Pot *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut '''Stage 1: '''Start planting a column of Sunflowers in column 1. You should have enough time to plant all 5 and have plenty of time to collect Sun before the first zombie appears. Save up at least 150 Sun, then when the zombies appear, plant a Flower Pot/Tall-nut in Column 4 in the same row. Save another 100 Sun, then plant a Cabbage-pult right behind it (in column 3). Repeat for the remaining rows. If a zombie appears in an already protected row, plant a Kernel-pult in the empty Flower Pot behind the Cabbage-pult. '''Stage 2: '''This step is rather simple. Fill column 2 with Kernel-pults. Note that butter will not immobilize a Pogo Zombie until he loses his pogo stick. '''Stage 3: '''You should start planting Twin Sunflowers during both Stage 3 and Stage 4. Do not plant them all during Stage 3, or you will waste valuable time. Start planting a second column of Flower Pots/Tall-nuts in column 5. There are 3 reasons why this is done., First, if you plant them in column 5 during Stage 1, they may get eaten about half way into the level, leaving you vulnerable. (You do not want to learn this the hard way.) Second, this will prevent you from requiring Wall-nut First aid, which would waste both Sun and recharge time. Third, this will make room for the plants required for Stage 4. Again, wait until a zombie appears to decide where to plant them. '''Stage 4: If you already have 2-3 Twin Sunflowers at this point, Stage 4 should be relatively easy. While continuing to plant Twin Sunflowers, start replacing the Tall-nuts in column 4 with Melon-pults. Melon-pults have a fast recharge time, and since they cost 300 Sun, having Twin Sunflowers will help you plant them faster. If there's more than one Pogo Zombie is a single row during Stage 3 , start planting your Melon-pults early. The time of which zombies appear varies between game systems. You may not always have time to plant all 5 Twin Sunflowers before the end of the level. As long as you have Melon-pults in every row, you should be guaranteed to win. If you have Wall-Nut First Aid, you can prevent the zombies from completely eating a Tall-nut, but requiring it is only occasion. '''Note: '''When planting Imitater Tall-nuts, they must be planted quickly, or the Pogo Zombies may jump over them before they can be transform. This is extremely important during Stage 1, as you will not have enough defenses to stop them. If this happens, you may end up losing the level (or a Roof Cleaner). Trivia * Just like Bobsled Bonanza, Pogo Party has a very long time between the time you are allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come. It is over 50 seconds, longer than any other level. * The Tree of Wisdom says it's hard to beat both it and Bobsled Bonanza without the Squash. See Also *Mini-games *Pogo Zombie *Magnet-shroom *Tall-nut *Roof Category:Mini-games Category:Roof Category:Roof Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Vault Zombies Category:Hard-Difficulty minigames